In windows based computing systems in which data may be displayed on a display and manipulated via a graphical user interface, resizing of the windows, for example to accommodate the aspect ratios of different sized monitors, may result in the window being resized but the contents of the windows, including subwindows or panes, may not be resized to accommodate the new layout of the global window. As a result, when the aspect ratio of a window is changed to result in the window occupying a larger area, the contents of the window may not be centered within the window. Alternatively, when the aspect ratio of a window is changed to result in the window occupying a smaller area, some of the contents of the window may not be displayed since the contents of the window may logically extend beyond the boundaries of the smaller sized window. Such resizing of the window without resizing of the contents of the window can be a source of frustration or inconvenience to the user. Similar results may occur when some of the contents of the window are deleted, or when additional content is added to the existing content of the window.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.